


Happy Birthday

by KHansen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just pure fluff and happiness, No Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHansen/pseuds/KHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being deployed in Iraq for three tours of duty, you finally have the chance to return home to your boyfriend. You, with the help of Geoff, Michael, and Ray, decide to surprise him on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash I know. 
> 
> Don't judge.

* * *

"Alright, and you guys are filming a podcast?" 

"Yeah, we're halfway through one right now. You can come in whenever."

You laugh, "Give me an inch and I'll take a mile."

Geoff chuckles on the other end of the phone, "I swear to god. You already have the Brit, what else are you going to take?"

"Whatever I can get my grubby little paws on."

Geoff sighs, "Jesus, how does Gavin put up with you?" There's suddenly some muffled laughter and shouting on Geoff's end and he moves away from the mouthpiece to shout back, "Yeah... Yeah! I'll be there in a second, I'm just about done with this call!"

"Go back to the podcast, I remember which door it is," You smile. Geoff sighs in relief. 

"Thank god, Kara knows your coming so don't worry about being stopped at the door. I'll see you in a few minutes." Geoff hangs up and you lock your phone, sliding it into one of the bags on your wheelchair. 

Your face colors in shame slightly at the bulky accessory. You were removed from duty because a grenade had gone off right beside you, blowing one of your legs off. You had yet to heal enough for a prosthetic, so here you sit in your fatigues outside of the Rooster Teeth offices, one pant leg knotted just below the knee. Gavin doesn't know about the injury, you never told him about it. 

You know Gavin loves you, and you love him, but you can't help the niggling doubt that plagues you that maybe, just maybe, Gavin won't want to be with a handicapped person. You sigh before steeling your resolve. You spent almost three years in combat, you can do this. You can't start doubting yourself now. 

With fresh determination, you wheel yourself to the front door, pulling it open and rolling through. A petite woman looks over the edge of her desk to see you sitting here, your hair pulled back, an army cap on your head, and a duffle hung over the handles of your chair. 

"You must be Gavin's partner!" Kara exclaims, "Geoff told me you were coming. Go right ahead!"

"Thank you kindly, Kara," you respond pleasantly, heading over to the elevators. Kara was hired shortly after you were deployed so she had never met you before. Of course you had heard of her and she had heard of you, you were a bit of a legend in the office considering most of the crew was made up of hires that joined after you left. 

As you wait for the elevator to descend, you hear footsteps and then a light tap on your shoulder. You look to your side and crane your neck a bit to see Michael standing beside you. His eyes widen in shock slightly before he bends down and hugs you. 

"Oh man," Michael exclaims, "I can't believe you're back! Gavin is going to flip!"

You wink, "That's the plan. I just hope that he doesn't mind that I didn't get him a birthday gift. I was sort of not in the country."

"Dude, you're all the gift he'll need," Michael states calmly, "Are you surprising him?"

"Well it is his birthday."

The elevator doors whoosh open and you wheel on, Michael trailing behind you. You press the button for the third floor before turning to Michael, "What floor?"

Michael grins, "Same as you. I am not missing this." From his bag, Michael pulls out a camera and microphone, "You mind if we grab Ray? We could make this an impromptu Team Lads Action News."

You chuckle, "Sure thing. Sounds like fun." The elevator chimes lightly as you reach the third floor and you both exit, heading down the hall to the AH office, passing the laughter and voices coming out of the podcast room. Your heart aches at the hum of Gavin's voice, but the look on his face will make it all worth it when you see him. 

"Hey, Ray," Michael knocks on the door of the office, poking his head in to see Ray working on editing a video."

Ray glances up, "Yeah, what's up?"

"Wanna surprise Gavin with a certain someone on a Team Lads Action News?" Michael grins and Ray looks past him to see you waiting in the hall. 

"Holy shit!" Ray exclaims loudly. Both you and Michael shush him and he says more quietly, "Sorry, holy shit! You're back!"

"In the flesh," you smile, "Well, ninety percent of the flesh."

Michael and Ray laugh  "Glad to see you can joke about it," Michael says.

You roll your eyes, "I would go stir crazy if I couldn't. Everyone was so serious all the time in the camp hospital before I was airlifted somewhere better."

Ray covers his mouth, biting into the flesh of his palm to muffle his laughter before fist pumpjng, "Hell yeah, let's Action News this bitch!"

He saves his work and climbs to his feet, you and Michael moving back to create space for Ray to leave the office. The three of you quietly make your way down to the podcast office and Michael turns on the camera, handing Ray the microphone. 

Ray quietly speaks while facing the camera, "This is an special, unprecedented edition of Team Lads Action News! We are currently outside the podcast studio where Gavin is recording with Geoff, Burnie, and Gus. Out here we have the surprise of a lifetime for his birthday. This is (F/N), say hi to the viewers (F/N)!"

You wave with a quiet, "Hello!" spoken into the microphone. 

"(F/N) is Gavin's date friend who has been deployed for nearly three years now. And they came back on Gavin's birthday so we're gonna bust in to give Gav his present. Ready?" Ray turns and grabs the door handle, Michael preparing himself to run in behind the Puerto Rican. You move backwards slightly to give them some room.

"Go!" Ray whispers before shoving the door open and shouting, "Team Lads Action News!" Michael runs in behind him and you follow. 

"Gavin it's your birthday today, correct?" Ray says loudly. Michael steps in front of you so you aren't immediately visible to Gavin. However Burnie and Gus see you, breaking into large smiles. 

"Uh, yeah," Gavin replies in an adorably confused way, "We're filming a podcast right now, you know that right?"

"Absolutely, but that's not important right now," Ray says. 

"But-"

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin, and listen!" Michael shouts. 

"Since it's your day of birth we have a very special birthday surprise just for you!"

"Special enough to interrupt the podcast?"

"Gavin!" Michael and Ray shout together. 

Ray collects himself, "Anyway, are you ready for your present, Gavin?"

"I suppose I am!" Gavin is grinning now, expecting something insane. 

"Three, two, one," Ray counts down before stepping aside, Michael parting the other direction, to reveal you in the middle. 

"Happy birthday!" You all cheer. You wheel yourself forward slightly and Gavin's face is one of complete and utter shock. 

You begin to worry you did something wrong when Gavin suddenly screams, jumping up from his chair and sending it clattering to run over to you. "(F/N)! (F/N)! You're back! You're okay! Oh, my god! You're here!"

You grin happily at Gavin's uncontainable energy, "Here I am!"

Gavin screams agin, "Ahhhh! I missed you! Are you okay? I didn't even know you were coming back today!" 

"It's your birthday surprise!"

Gavin is beaming and crying and he swoops down and scoops you up, hugging you fiercely before kissing you hard. Cheers erupt around the two of you as the film crew, podcast crew, and Team Lads Action News all start applauding and yelling. You lean on him as you balance on one leg, your arms wrapping around his neck. Gavin has one arm around your waist, the ofher cupping your face as he holds you like you're going to disappear at any moment. 

Finally, Gavin pulls away, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"No, you're not dreaming," You smile at him, "I'm really here. Happy birthday."

Gavin is openly sobbing now, burying his face in your shoulder, "This is the best present I've ever gotten."

** Later **

"Think long and hard, have you ever received a gift greater than this one?" Michael asks Gavin with a shit-eating grin, his microphone extended and Ray holding the camera. 

"Never," Gavin shakes his head, "Well, there was the time I got an Easy Bake Oven, but this one tops that."

"It better," You lean into him more. The two of you sitting on a sofa with Gavin's arm wrapped tightly around your shoulders, "I just about lost an arm and lost a leg to get here."

Gavin groans, "Now I have to prepare myself for bad puns like that."

Barbera pokes her head around the corner, "You could say that (F/N) has a _leg_ up on you."

Everyone groans, including yourself, and Barbera runs away with bits of paper being tossed at her. 

You still have a lot to talk about, but you're finally home with the man you love.

"I love you," Gavin says quietly, burying his nose in your hair  

"I love you, too," you say softly, pressing a genltle kiss to Gavin's lips. "Happy birthday."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any requests for reader inserts, send them my way!


End file.
